Love all of a suddenly
by CuteYaoiLuver
Summary: Craig finds Tweek on the ground infront of hios locker hurt and crying. Hr finds out who did it and tells them to leave him alone. They confess each other feelings. This is my frist story of craig and tweek so plz tell me how i and review.


Craig is walking down the hall of South Park High School when he hears some crying. He follows the sound and comes across a bloody Tweek. He kneels beside him and takes his face into his hands. Tweek tried to turn his head but Craig held on tight. When Tweek looks up at Craig's face he can see concern in his eyes.

"What happen Tweekers? Who did this to you?" Craig asked

Tweek said" I was just walking down the hall to get my books from my locker when I was pushed. My face hit the locker door real hard that's how got this cut on my face. Then I get turned around to see Cartman and Clyde standing in front of me. They smirked as Clyde held me by my arms and Cartman walked closer. He leaned forward and punched me In my stomach. I begged for him to stop but he wouldn't. When he did stop Clyde let me go then I slide down the locker on to the floor. Cartman then said that I was a gay loser who liked his friend. Then they left me here."

Tweek started to cry again and Craig took him into his arms. He started to rock and Tweek gripped onto his shirt. Craig was trying to figure out who Tweek liked and which friend he did. Craig is in with Tweek but he would never admit it to anybody. He didn't to himself until a month ago.

"Tweek" Craig said "I'm going to put an end to this bullying and to Cartman along with Clyde. Ok so don't worry."

Tweek stopped crying and Craig took him to the nurse's office. When the nurse saw what state Tweek was in she took him in the right away. After a half an hour of waiting Tweek came out with bandages. Craig got up and Tweek followed him out the door. They were walking to the lunch room because it was lunch now. Craig walked in and saw Cartman and Clyde walking towards them.

" So Craig why are you hanging around this freak? He twitches to much and he can't say or do anything right." Cartman said.

Craig held onto Tweek's arm and walked pass them. When Tweek got his lunch and sat down with Thomas, Stan, Kyle, Jimmy, and Timmy Craig followed Cartman and Clyde. He found them inside a empty classroom so he walked in. Cartman and Clyde jumped up and saw it was Craig. Craig walked up to them and pulled on Cartman's jacket.

" If either of you ever again touches and talks bad to Tweek I am coming after you so you better think twice before you mess with him again. If you decide to mess with him again then you better pray and hope that you can find a good hiding spot where I can't find either of you." Craig said looking at Clyde as well.

He walked out the classroom and to the lunch room. He steps into the lunch room and sees Tweek laughing and having fun makes Craig's heart just starts faster then normal because he is happy to see a rare moment. Tweek looks up and sees Craig looking at him with a goofy smile on his face. Craig then snaps of his trance and walks over to the table. He sits between Kyle and Tweek.

" So Craig where did you run off to?' Kyle asked

" I went and took care of something was a pain of the ass." He says

Kyle just shrugs and goes back to talking with Stan who has a dreamy expression on while looking at Kyle. Craig smirked knowing Stan's secret and Stan blushed when he saw Craig staring at him with the smirk upon his lunch bell rings and everybody cleans up. Craig grabs Tweek's hand and pulls him to his locker so he doesn't get bothered with. Tweek gets his books and they walk off to class. They walk in and Stan is staring at Kyle who is busy looking for something.

" Hey do you want to come over today Tweekers? I have something I want to tell you." Craig asks

Tweek says " ummm.. Sure why not."

Craig smiled and Tweek blushed. He was in love with him and for many years. The class began and Tweek was bored because he already knew all this but Craig asked him to join hin in this class. His mind is not on what the teacher is saying but instead its trying to figure out what Craig has to tell him. Before he knew it the bell rang and Craig pulled him out into the hallway. Tweek started to blush and Craig smiled at him. They got to Tweek's locker and Tweek got his bag. When he hears Craig growl so he looks over his shoulder and quickly pulls it back into his locker.

" Hey fags whats up?" Clyde asked

" Hey Clyde I bet you I know whats up. Criag is taking Tweek to his house to get it on." Cartman says

They both laugh and Tweek blushed at the thought of Craig inside him. He grabbed his last book and walked out. He could hear footsteps behind him. He sighed when he realizes its Craig who is walking behind him. They reach Craig's house and he lopens the door. Tweek walks inside followed by Craig. He sets his bag down and walks into the dinning room when Craig comes behind him. Tweek blushed again and looked up at Craig. Craig leaned down and Tweek just stared at his face.

" C-Craig what are you doing?" Tweek asks

Craig doesn't respond but instead closes the gap between them. Tweek started to kiss back and Criag licked Tweek's bottom lip. Tweek opened his mouth slightly and felt Craig's tongue stroke his. He pulls off Craig's hat and intangles his fingers into the midnight locks. They part and they look into each other's eyes.

" I love you Tweekers." Craig says

" I-I love you to C-Craig." Tweek says


End file.
